Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
|} This is where we select next month's Featured Article. The system for selecting an article takes place as follows: *'1st' (day of the month)—Voting for next month's article begins. This lasts for two weeks. *'14th'—Voting finishes. Any major problems with the chosen article are listed, and users have one week to address these problems. *'21st'—If problems with the chosen article have not been addressed, a selection of exemplar articles are presented for a second round of voting, lasting one week. *'28th'—The final chosen article is displayed as the new Featured Article. SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE FOUR TILDES (~~~~) AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. Voting for Month Year I've decided to suspend voting on the featured article due to lack of interest - it just doesn't seem worth moderating every month if only one person is voting. If anyone feels like taking over, be my guest (though maybe consult the other admins first and find a way to encourage more voting). For now, I'll let this month's featured article run, then default to a more generic article like Digimon (creature). Thanks! 08:53, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Past Voting This is an archive of voting from past months. Do not make any changes unless necessary. New votes should be posted in the section above. April 2017: Antylamon (Data) This month it's the - I mean Antylamon (Data)... with one vote. 16:37, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Since April is the month of Easter, I vote for Antylamon (Data) to be the featured article for April 2017 as Antylamon (Data) is the rabbit Deva. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 04:00, March 4, 2017 (UTC) March 2017: Floramon A last-minute vote makes this month's featured article Floramon. 17:45, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Since March is the beginning of Spring, I'd like to nominate Floramon for March's featured article as she is based on Flora the Roman goddess of Spring. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 05:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) February 2017: Piddomon Valentine's Day wins as Piddomon gets it with one vote. 00:14, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Since February is the month that Valentine's day takes place, I vote that the Piddomon page be the featured article for February as Piddomon is based on Cupid. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:35, January 3, 2017 (UTC) January 2017: Digimon (creature) No votes this month, so for the new year, let's just go back to basics with Digimon (creature). Here's to a mild 2017, with nothing too unexpected... :/ 19:03, December 31, 2016 (UTC) December 2016: A Very Digi Christmas Well, it's a tie, so I'll just give it to the more fine-tuned article, A Very Digi Christmas. Happy holidays! 17:40, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Since December is the month of Christmas, I'd like to nominate the A Very Digi Christmas to be the featured article for December 2016 as the episode is so far the only episode in the franchise to focus on the holiday. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm surprised we haven't had this one before - at the risk of causing a tie, I'm going to vote for the seasonally appropriate Frigimon (at least appropriate for the northern hemisphere... and nice and cooling for those in the south). 18:18, November 8, 2016 (UTC) November 2016: Trouble in Paradise This month it's Trouble in Paradise with one vote - about time we had something post-2010. 17:11, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Since this November is the month that the 2016 presidential race comes to an end, I vote to have the Digimon Fusion episode Trouble in Paradise be the featured article for November 2016 as the plot of the episode also focuses around a presidential election. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 03:25, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry to respond to this so late. The article generally seems fine, but comparing it to the article for the first episode, it looks like it's missing the initial episode description and the American English DigiAnalyzer (if it exists?). It would also be nice to have some quotes. However, since it's so close to November, I won't be too nit-picky. :I'm a complete novice when it comes to Digimon Fusion, so it would be best if someone else made the improvements, otherwise it'll just be me blindly hacking stuff together. THB → Talk ← 10:08, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I can probably handle the analyzer images on Sunday. I'm really bad at choosing quotes though. Lanate (talk) 18:20, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::That would be great if you can, thanks! As for quotes, my general advice to anyone would be anything mildly funny or especially emotional/significant. THB → Talk ← 16:30, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wow, this turned out to be incredibly apt as a nomination. 20:57, November 10, 2016 (UTC) October 2016: Myotismon (Adventure) This month is the seasonally appropriate Myotismon (Adventure) with two votes - which is not looking too shabby, even if I do say so myself. THB → Talk ← 15:14, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Since October is the month of Halloween, how about we have Myotismon (Adventure) as October's featured article. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 04:40, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good! I'll second that, if someone can fill in missing parts - this seems like a good template to follow. THB → Talk ← 19:47, September 7, 2016 (UTC) September 2016: Digivolution This month's featured article is Digivolution with one vote. My vote, apparently...... THB → Talk ← 17:18, August 31, 2016 (UTC) How about Digivolution? Seems almost complete - all I can see is a couple of broken links and a stub that apparently needs expanding, though I couldn't say what's missing there... THB → Talk ← 17:19, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::All I can see for degeneration is that we need citations for both names of the process, and to explain in brief why raising Aptitude is worth degeneration. 14:44, August 15, 2016 (UTC) August, 2016: Dark Masters Dark Masters gets it this month with two votes, and story links galore. THB → Talk ← 11:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to nominate the Dark Masters page for the August 2016 featured article as they were the main villains of Digimon Adventure's final story arc and with this year being the 20th anniversary of Digimon Adventure I think it would be a good idea to have them as a featured article. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 01:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :That page needs storylinks added, but otherwise no objections. 17:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) July, 2016: Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Long, long overdue for a new featured article, and since it's Summer (in Tokyo anyway...), the new featured article might as well be Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, with a single vote all the way from 2011! THB → Talk ← 22:36, July 11, 2016 (UTC) For vacation my vote goes for Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. ''First'' ''Vote'' 15:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Je vote pour Olympus twelve. Quilinmon 22:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Quilinmon (April 2012) Sorry to say this vote didn't lead to a new featured article, but feel free to vote for these articles again. THB → Talk ← 22:36, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I vote for the Dark Masters page, they were the first villian group to be introduced in any of the anime seasons and deserve some recognition in my opinion.DalekSupreme13 05:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) i vote for Taichi "Tai" Kamiya because he was the first hero and was fetured in other things Y0shimari() (talk) 20:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Dark Masters needs to have storylinks properly added for its material. :Taichi "Tai" Kamiya needs to have the Xros Wars and Xros Wars manga sections completed and in-universe, while his history section needs to be proofed for phrasing clunkiness, and to make sure everything that can be cited is (compare to the digipedia article). ::Let's try to have one of these ready by New Years! 17:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Tai's page needs extensive workups on the "other appearances" section and probably needs screenshots to break the monotony of the History section, as has been done for Tommy Himi. Lanate (talk) 19:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) December, 2011 - June, 2016: Royal Knights Voting for September's article will go until Friday, August 26th, with four days clean-up and then will be posted on the 31st. Voting will then resume the regular schedule (as posted above) for October.---- Rad140 (Message) 16:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :And due to other circumstances, this'll be for October. Royal Knights needs a lot of polishing work; spend this month cleaning it up to the best of your abilities. Removal of unsourced info for the most part. Lanate (talk) 04:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) My vote goes for the Royal Knights article, it is well organized and has a good grammar. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll second this and also vote for the Royal Knights article. It does seem to be well organized. ~PyroHearts :: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 03:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) August-December, 2011: Digital Monster X-Evolution This month's featured article is Digital Monster X-Evolution with four votes.---- Rad140 (Message) 16:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to vote for the Digital Monster X-Evolution! To me, it's the best Digimon Movie there is. Only regret is that there was no release in the U.S... -PyroHearts777 ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 04:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I second it, the article is good, just needs an up. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 16:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to vote for the Digital Monster X-Evolution too! 18:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I as well. --Dragosbeta 17:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I will check with one of the admins to see if there is anything needed for the page, and if not, I'll make it the featured article. It'll stay for a ~month, and then hopefully we can get back to the one article/month schedule again.---- Rad140 (Message) 22:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) January-August, 2011: Digimon Tamers This month's featured article is Digimon Tamers with three votes. The page is mostly all right; cleanup should involve making sure to standardize the anime pages and possibly add a section detailing the video games in the Digimon Tamers continuity. Lanate (talk) 17:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) As a new year means a new begining, this month my vote goes to Digimon Tamers.Tailed Fox 00:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, you can vote to get Tamers in Blu-ray...but yeah, I also vote Tamers.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I second the vote for Digimon Tamers 14:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Anony ::: I vote for tamers too Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 01:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Are we ever going to update the featured article? We're coming up on March and we still have December's F.A. still up. --JediMasterShark 04:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC) December, 2010: A Very Digi Christmas This month's featured article is A Very Digi Christmas with four votes. Happy holidays, everyone! THB → Talk ← 15:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's three weeks now, so voting is now closed. December's featured article will be A Very Digi Christmas. Now, as I mentioned before, the synopsis needs some work, which basically means it needs to be longer. I made some general improvements to the rest of the article a while ago, so everything else should be fine. There's also a good amount of trivia, though it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more quotes. THB → Talk ← 13:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) How about feature Brave Heart in December? There aren't music featured articles even in the weekly voting archives and this one can be easily fixed up. Tailed Fox 20:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) How about BlackWarGreymon? 23:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Anomynous C'mon people! December? It's gotta be A Very Digi Christmas! (Synopsis needs work, otherwise it's basically fine.) THB → Talk ← 16:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with that. --White Star Line 16:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) November, 2010: Agumon (Adventure) Halloween's over, November's here, and four votes makes Agumon (Adventure) this month's featured article. THB → Talk ← 16:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Another unanimous result—Agumon (Adventure) with four votes. Skimming through the article, the only problem I found was a low quality screenshot, which I've now replaced. Other than that, as far as I can see, all that needs doing is a spelling and grammar check. If anyone spots any other issues with the article, feel free to bring them up on the article's talk page, or even better, fix it yourself! THB → Talk ← 12:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) How about Agumon (Adventure)? It looks pretty good to me. --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 02:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll second that. THB → Talk ← 09:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Agumon (Adventure) is sure a good article, I second its vote. AnDrEy 19:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I am third of the opinion. 13:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Omnius October, 2010: Seven Great Demon Lords Seven Great Demon Lords is October's Featured Article with a solid four votes. THB → Talk ← 20:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's unanimous. Four votes says Seven Great Demon Lords is this month's winner. Now, concerning problems with the article; it's already been mentioned that the Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS sections need filling in a bit more. Other than that, all that really needs doing is the standard spelling and grammar check. Further discussion on this topic should take place at Talk:Seven Great Demon Lords. THB → Talk ← 16:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) To the Halloween's month I go with Seven Great Demon Lords.AnDrEy 01:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I second that vote times a million!--Wh!te$tar 01:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I second that vote too ! 13:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) anomynous :::I second that vote, provided the Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS sections are fleshed out further. 14:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also second it. (Unsigned) September, 2010: D-Reaper Well, time's up, and D-Reaper will now be going up as September's featured article. Thanks to all those people over the months who helped make this article a worthy candidate. THB → Talk ← 10:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting is now officially closed, and I've just added the breaking vote to make D-Reaper the winner. Now, as far as problems with the article are concerned, all I can really suggest is finding a better quality screenshot, and checking for spelling, grammar and so on. Beyond that, I'm not sure what to say. I'm afraid I'm not at all familiar with the article. If someone else, possibly an admin, could list any major problems with the article, that would be great. Thanks. THB → Talk ← 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got a new picture, See Article, and I checked spelling, grammar, and conventions. Awaiting further orders --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 21:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I hate to sound fussy, but could we possibly get a screenshot that doesn't contain any logos. If anyone could upload a RAW screenshot, that would be perfect. Anyway, skimming through the rest of the article, it looks fine, and I know that a lot of work has already gone into it. I'd be willing to let go up. THB → Talk ← 11:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I updated the image, but the thumbnail won't update for some reason? You can click on the thumb nail and see the large view with the fixed image, however the thumbnail refuses to change. Any thoughts? --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 21:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that sometimes happens when I re-upload a certain screenshot. It should sort itself out by the end of the month. If not, try uploading again—I've often found that helps. THB → Talk ← 13:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::most everything on its talk page has been dealt with. The only things that still need to be done are to flesh out the plot sections, using the informative format and the storylink templates. See tfwiki's articles on main characters (Optimus, Dinobot) to see what kind of quality we want. 13:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I fixed the tumbnail. I edited the px size as an unregistered contributor and the image updated!--Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 02:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) This month my vote goes to Angewomon as it seems complete.AnDrEy 13:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) my vote is for lucemon because its cute and different 00:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) After some research, I have decided to nominate D-Reaper for the featured article of September on the grounds that it is fairly complete, were organized, and well formed. --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 04:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No sense in nominating another article, so I'll second D-Reaper. THB → Talk ← 21:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) August, 2010: Digimon Sovereigns Alright! This month's winner is Digimon Sovereigns with two votes. THB → Talk ← 18:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) All right then! It's the 15th now and the are closed. Digimon Sovereigns wins. At first glance, these are the major problems I can see with the article: *All of the fiction sections must be rewritten in present tense. *The stubbed fiction sections must be completed. *The Fanglongmon section needs polishing. So, let's get to it in time for the next week! Lanate (talk) 21:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Discussion of this in Talk:Digimon Sovereigns.---- Rad140 (Message) 23:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's the 22nd now. I can see that there's been a bit of a cleanup, though some problems still remain. On the other hand, the article's so near-complete, it would be a shame to say no to it. I'd be willing to let it go up. We've still got a few days to make improvements anyway. What does everyone else think? THB → Talk ← 19:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's the height of summer now, so I going to vote for a chilly article, Frigimon, to cool everyone down. THB → Talk ← 11:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Adventure (Movie) is the first Digimon anime and the animes were those which made Digimon famous. AnDrEy 19:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Its Summer just now so i am voting for apollomon? (Unsigned) Digimon Sovereigns here. Or SGDL, we can get it cleaned up soon. 18:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I 2nd Digimon Sovereigns --Tokyo Five-O, Bookem Takato 20:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the Guilmon article is very good. 16:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC)